The present invention relates to a center for assisting the flight management of each of the aircraft of a plurality of aircraft belonging to an entity, for example to an airline company.
The complexity of air operations has resulted in airline companies designing ground-based centers housing operators, called “dispatchers,” for assisting the pilots of the aircraft in the preparation of their flight and in monitoring the execution of the latter.
A center on the ground is dedicated to assisting the flight management of a plurality of aircraft and comprises a station in communication with each aircraft of the plurality of aircraft. The station receives flight data from each of the aircraft and an operator of the station displays on a screen of the station a map displaying the position and the flight plan of each aircraft as well as flight data (fuel level, system statuses, etc.) of the aircraft. Provided with this information, and for each aircraft, the operator is able to find ways of optimizing the flight (flight plan, engine speed, altitude, . . . ) and to offer them to the pilots by radio.
When an aircraft experiences a failure necessitating a fast landing, the operator analyzes the situation with the flight data he has and gives priority to the management of that aircraft, for example to indicate to the pilots which is the optimum path for arriving at the airport closest to the position of the aircraft. The flight management of the other aircraft is not optimized during the time over which the operator is managing the priority.